This disclosure relates to a surgical device and methods of using the surgical device to attach body tissue, such as soft or hard tissue, to another piece of body tissue. More particularly, this disclosure is directed to a soft anchor assembly that includes a sheath and a barbed flexible strand at least partially extending through the sheath.
Orthopedic procedures are often performed to repair musculoskeletal injuries. For example, soft tissue may tear away from bone during vigorous exercise or sporting activities. When such tears occur, reattachment is often necessary to repair the damaged tissue. Suture anchors are one type of surgical device that has been developed to facilitate these repairs. Additional advancements in this field of technology are desired.